When you were mine
by Red Tomatoe
Summary: Kiyoshi cambió todo lo que sabía y lo volvió un caos, alterando el equilibrio natural de las cosas. [KiyoRiko] [Drabble]


**H**ey! I'm back after a long time :'v

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Saltos de tiempo inexplicables.

**Pareja: **Aida Riko/Kiyoshi Teppei

**Género: **Romance

**Resumen: **_Kiyoshi cambió todo lo que sabía y lo volvió un caos, alterando el equilibrio natural de las cosas._

Recomiendo utilizar de fondo la canción **Mine **de **Aimer **para un efecto más dramático. -Ademas de que me inspiré en torno a ella-

Nos leemos abajo. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Kuroko no basket no es de mi propiedad, los personajes son propiedad de Fujimaki <strong>"Drogas Locas"** Tadatoshi. De lo contrario todas mis OPT's ya serían canon.**

* * *

><p><em>When you were <strong>mine<strong>._

_._

_._

_Capitulo único _

_._

_._

No estaba interesada en el Basketball sin embargo sabía todo sobre el, incluso el nombre de cada jugador que participó en la interhigh y la winter cup del año anterior, después de todo su padre fue parte del equipo nacional japonés y la costumbre de mirar los partidos seguía ahí a pesar de los años, incluso si solo eran de _mocosos de secundaria _como solía llamarlos.

.

El día en el que Kiyoshi Teppei entró por la puerta de su salón de clases junto a un grupo de chicos que habían cursado la secundaria con ella, sabía que algo grande sucedería y estaba completamente segura de que él cambiaría su mundo por completo.

.

Su petición fue directa y muy sincera pero no podía hacerle frente a algo que no disfrutaba, _pero_ _Kiyoshi cambió todo lo que sabía y lo volvió un caos, alterando el equilibrio natural de las cosas. _Era un tipo molesto, un verdadero jugador de equipo de esos que no aparecen muy seguido –y era igual de famoso como la Generación de los Milagros-, en conclusión un sujeto muy interesante pero tonto.

No falta decir que le rechazó muchas veces, pero siempre regresaba con esa sonrisa estúpida plasmada en el rostro. Y le convenció de ser su entrenadora a regañadientes después de cumplir su condición, incluso cuando consiguió que _Hyūga_ Junpei se uniese a su pequeño pero completo equipo, no pudo negarse a nada, notó la gran determinación del corazón de hierro y algo cálido comenzó a brotar en su interior.

_._

Sus rutinas eran "normales" flexiones, vueltas por todo el instituto, saltos, resistencia, etc, etc. Y aunque medio equipo estaba a punto de colapsar él siempre parecía animado, tan vivaz.

Así eran de interesantes todas sus tardes.

_._

Fue hasta la interhigh de ese año que entendió lo que significaba la cálida sensación al estar cerca de él, entonces comprendió que estaba enamorada del número siete de Seirin, de Kiyoshi Teppei.

_._

_Habían perdido hacía escasos tres meses cuando Kiyoshi se confesó, un día cualquiera, tomándola por sorpresa. Sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza fueron objeto de burla del más alto pero no se molestó en lo absoluto, era así como lo amaba._

_Y sintió tanta dicha cuándo Teppei la besó por primera vez en el gimnasio después del entrenamiento de un martes por la tarde durante el campamento de verano del club._

_Para Riko esas pequeñas sonrisas, su nombre ser pronunciado tan suavemente y los besos improvisados eran muestras de que Teppei le quería de verdad. Muestras de que eran el uno para el otro por más diferencias que llegasen a tener. _

_Aquellos días pasaron tan rápido que no se percató cuando dejó de ser suyo. Cuándo se dijeron adiós._

.

.

* * *

><p>Creo que desde el año pasado no escribo nada que tenga que ver con una pareja hetero. Pero de la nada me surgió la idea de escribir sobre Riko y Teppei. –La verdad pensaba en escribir KiyoHana pero al final resultó esto-<p>

Me disculpo por las faltas ortográficas que llegasen a encontrar –o la falta de congruencia- pero estoy demasiado aturdida como para corregirlo ahora, solo quería publicarlo porque puede sea lo poco que haga durante estos meses. Prometo corregirlo cuándo tenga tiempo suficiente –Eso me recuerda a que es el primero del año-

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
